


Dark and Low

by PaperWings337



Category: AFI
Genre: M/M, PWP. anonymous sex is always hotter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-10
Updated: 2018-08-10
Packaged: 2019-06-24 15:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15633492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperWings337/pseuds/PaperWings337
Summary: You'll figure it out.





	Dark and Low

**Author's Note:**

> Who knew? Playing a game of scrabble and I played the word HOLE. A few moves later my opponent played GLORY. My head almost exploded with the scene. 
> 
> I respect these men and their music. This is just my fevered mind working overtime.
> 
> Thanks for reading, and as always... let me know you stopped by.

He'd passed this place many times on his way downtown. Tonight he drove past, circled the block and parked. A small beep announced the opening door as he entered. I young man sat behind the counter doing some complicated math equations. Probably a college kid. Man... he would have loved this job in college. A paycheck and all the porn he could want.

The young man looked up when he hesitated, just inside the door. "Literature over there, movie booths back there." he pointed.

"Uh.. thanks. Movies... and maybe a magazine before I leave." The main part of the store was filled with sex toys and DVDs. You want it, we got it. Embarrassed, Jade could feel his cheeks heating with blush. But the man returned to his homework.

Jade walked towards the movie booths. The rooms were bright and well lit. No black walls here. No graffiti. It even smelled clean. He entered the second room from the end. TV screen, vinyl covered bench. A round hole smooth around the edges. No knife hacked sloppy workmanship.

He sat on the bench and inserted his dollar bills into the slot. Immediately the TV came to life with two hot men jerking each other off. Dripping cocks and lubed hands. Jade was immediately hard and opened his baggy board shorts to slip his own cock out.

This was what he needed. It had been a very stressful day. Nothing had worked right at the studio. The recording machines had had a personal vendetta with him. This would set him back on track.

He inserted more bills and was thoroughly working his stiff cock. This wouldn't take very long.

Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement at the hole. Then, a face. Pouty red lips glistening as a tongue slid over them. A soft voice spoke. "mmmmm I like what i see. Why don't you let me finish you?" The mouth opened wider.

Jade paused in his ministrations. What the heck. He dropped his shorts and kicked them off. He moved toward the hole and grabbed his cock, waggling it a bit but not actually going into the hole.

"This what you like? You want to suck my cock, swallow my cum?" Jade was emboldened by the anonymity of it all. He was so fucking close to coming.

"Oh yeah. Want to suck you down all the way. Want you to cum in my mouth. Fill it. Let it drip down my chin. Then I'm going to fuck you so hard..."

Jade moved closer and pressed his cock into that waiting mouth. Ohsweetjesus... hot and wet and like a little vacuum on his dick as it sucked him in. Jade moaned as he thrust, fucking the mouth.

All too quickly it was over. Jade groaned as he came, pulsing into the hot mouth. Intense, powerful. Amazing. He just wanted to lie down and rest. He was drained. The mouth released his soft cock. It smiled. Then spoke.

"Turn around. Let me see your ass."

Jade turned slowly, then bent over showing it all to the eyes in the next booth. He reached behind and pulled is ass cheeks apart, his stance a little wider. Exposed. He flexed his hips, giving the eyes a little show. He felt so dirty, so wanton, exposing himself like this.

"Come closer. I want that tight ass. Gonna fill you with my cock. Hard and fast..."

Jade backed closer to the hole, his puckered opening waiting. His spent cock stirring again.  
One finger touched him. Slippery with lube it circled his hole and then pushed in. Then it was gone. Soft words came through the wall. "So fucking tight."

Then he felt the head of a cock. Smooth and hard, slick with lube. Then in. No warning, no going slow. Just hard and fast. Jade felt as if his ass was spitting open. It hurt, but that made it even better. He liked it. He braced himself against the wall as the cock slid almost out then rammed in again. Ohgod...he could hear the man grunting as he thrust.

A pause and then he was being filled with cum. The cock kept coming, on and on. It stilled, still inside him until it shrank enough to slip out. Jade could feel the warm cum dripping down his leg, cooling quickly. He just stood and breathed slowly, his ass still tingling from that hard fucking. Then the hole was empty.

Jade used the wet wipes in his pocket to tidy up. He left the booth and ventured to the magazine section. He selected one and paid the young man, who was still working on his Calculus. Another man appeared to pay for his magazine. Jade tried to glance sideways to see what one he was buying. Then they both exited the store.

"I didn't think you were gonna show."

"Traffic. Then had to park the car around the block."

"Any place else or just home?"

"Home. I should be ready for round two by that time." he chuckled. "That was so fucking hot. I almost fell over when I came.

"Yeah, it was hot. And I think we should stay close to the bed for the next round. Besides... we can read our magazines to get some ideas."

"Ya think?" Jade stopped and turned to Davey, grabbing him and kissing him hard as they stood next to the car. Then softer, lingering against those red lips.

"Let's go home. I love you."

FIN


End file.
